The present application relates to the technical field of a seatbelt retractor for the retraction and withdrawal of a seatbelt by rotating a spool with an electric motor and a seatbelt unit having the same. More specifically, the present application relates to a seatbelt retractor in which the electric motor is controlled by an electronic control unit (ECU) and to a seatbelt unit using the same.
Conventional seatbelt units mounted to vehicles, such as cars, restrain occupants with seatbelts in an emergency, such as a car crash, to restrain the occupants in the seats. Such seatbelt units are provided with a seatbelt retractor for retracting the seatbelt. When not in use, the seatbelt is retracted by a spool; and when in use, it is drawn out and worn by the occupants. In an emergency, as described above, the locking mechanism of the seatbelt retractor is activated to stop the rotation of the spool in the belt withdrawing direction, thereby stopping the withdrawal of the seatbelt, thus, restraining the occupant in an emergency.
Conventional seatbelt retractors are generally disposed in a confined space in vehicles such as in a center pillar. In this case, vehicle components such as center pillars have an opening for the seatbelt retractor.
If the circuit board is simply integrated with the seatbelt retractor, the inertial mass of the seatbelt retractor can be large. Therefore, when vibration is applied, the seatbelt retractor can vibrate with large amplitude.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a seatbelt retractor that can be prevented from vibrating with large amplitude even if it is integrated with an electronic control unit, and a seatbelt unit having the same.